Mirrors Zero: Night of Horror
by Jack Russel
Summary: A new security guard has started at the abandoned mall and is haunted by mirror demons. This is set before Mirrors one so it is a prequal.


Mirrors: Zero: night of horror

Chapter One New Job

It was a dark and stormy night and Riche Maclane had stated his new jobs as security guard watching over a mall that had bunred down. The building was dark and scarry and evilshadows stalked the halls at night. A bolt of lightinging mised the secuit guard as he decided to go inside. He went in the for bodeing doors. The old statues for modles that wore clothes they looked creppy like at any moment. they cold come to live!

Riche explored the main hall and saw the huger miror it was big tall and old. Then he somthing move out the conr of his eye near the mirror. He went to check encase it was an intuder but little did he know that it was somthing worse then a bugler or a gangster.

Riche stared into the mirror and as he did he was attacked by a crow. Riche killed the crow "Crasy crow its goina bee a long night" he said and grazed back into the mirror. As he loked into the depths of the old miror he saw his beast freind being killed. "NO I have to stop this" he was very worried. Riche best freid was Mike Perrington an awsome guy and god drinking buddy. Mike Perrington was also a secrutiy guard who worked with Riche Maclane and they knew each other well.

He rant to help him running thought the shdowry run down shoping mall. Mike Perrigton was woking at the top of the build in a job to look around. So Riche ran there first and he took the stair but nobody had ever used them as there was lifts and elscalters so Riche almost flet thought them. He manged to recover his grib and made it to the top just to sea Mike reflection put a grenade in his month and the real mike was trying to stop it. But it was to late his head went boom. Riche Maclane was to late.

The next day it was a police infestigation and they said it was probaly bandits so Riche went back get reddy to work. Riche also loked round more of the forebodeing building to get clues about what hapened for the police. There was a lot of crime and danger in new york so it cold be bandits how ever Riche was conviced. "No this is not libery city" Riche Maclane thinked and went back to sleep for his next night job. His job was almost as dangers as working at Freddy Fazbears.

Chapter Two the muders go on

Riche Maclane did more looking for clues that night and had vision of the mall buring. He was engolved in fire and then it ended. The next day his wife's brother had bean killed and it was realy bloody and viloent and gory. He was at work when this happned and was going back to the next day to cleibrate there 10 year of working for Sony. But there was police outside the house and his wifes brother had deid.

Riche Maclane got back home and cryied with his wife, "I'm sorry for your lose Wife" Riche said mornfully, "That's ok I love you husband" his wife said to him. Riche Maclane went back to work that night to the dark building but sad this time as all his loses were to much.

He looked thought the files as he exlpored the buildiong but found nothing excpet that they had deid infront of mirrors and that there deaths were gory and viloent. Riche Maclane had almost finsed his usal rounds when he saw an evil woman in the big mirror. Then at dawn he whent home but as he looked his bathroom mirror his felction did change. Than it rored at him.

Chpater Three Vengance

He went to reserch ay libery and when he came back he found that wife was chop in two halfs. near a mirror!

"WIFE NO! It is that evil building I will have my revegned" Riche Maclane cereamed and went to the gun shop and bought machine guns, rocket luncher, tank busters and minigun. "Buliding and mirrors you will pay" he yelled with anger. Riche Maclane ran into the evil mall shoot everywere and at all mirror with his minigun but they rengerated. He fired rockets but they were abosrbeded. Riche Maclane ran to the besment and fired a rokcet a mirror but mised and hit the wall flooding the basment. This is why the basment is floored in mirrors.

The hole led to the amdoned insane alsyum and Riche Maclane went there. He ecounter a room full of mirrors and a chair. Riche shot all the mirrors with rokets and anti tank shells but nothing happned. "I will have my vengence monsters even if I have to destroy all the mirrors in the world" Riche Maclane raged. Than the evil goast woman apreaed in the mirror "Riche Maclane you killed them all! You are the REAL MONSTAR!". "That is imposible" Riche Maclane cryed and dispite all his weepons he was draged into the mirror realm where some say he still fights to this day, others say that he was the killer of his freind and family and than bought a gun and shot himself. Only one person knows the truth and that is you the readers.

Was Riche Maclane the killer or was it mirros ghoasts this is up to viewer intertation.

The End


End file.
